Do No Harm
by MistressWinowyll
Summary: This story is an offshoot of The Lord Of The Land Of Fire's The Mighty Vampire Aono, picking up right after Tsukune dismissed Ria for Moka.  Ria decides since she can't hurt him or his family, she can give them her most generous gift. M for the obvious
1. Ch 1 A Scheming Woman

AN: This story is an offshoot of The Might Vampire Aono. It picks up when Tsukune has just dismissed Ria as a lover when she made an attempt at him and was found lacking.

* * *

**Do No Harm**

**Chapter 1 A Scheming Woman **

Ria sat in the back of her limo slowly seething. Her hands opened and closed, opened and closed. It was a rare thing for her to ever be so furious. Few creatures were brave enough, or ignorant enough, to offend her. When they did she either destroyed them immediately (if they were insignificant) or began plotting a proper revenge. It was on those rare occasions that she was denied these options that the frustration began to fill her to over flowing.

It was the two people she hated most in all the world that were thwarting her now. First there was her worthless half-sister Moka. The weak hearted, weak willed, offspring of that woman Akasha Bloodriver. Her honored father, Lord Akashiya Issa, had truly loved Akasha and loved Moka as well. Ria, who worshiped her father in all ways, was trusted by him, cared for by him, needed by him… but not loved by him. Moka, who did not appreciate their father's love, had the thing Ria craved most and treated it as an inconvenience.

Was it any wonder she despised and hated the girl?

Then there was Aono Tsukune, Moka's lover and future mate. She had brought him to the castle to meet their father and receive his approval. It was the very first time Moka had ever brought anyone home with her. Upon meeting him Ria had initially dismissed him as nothing more than a weakling; utterly unworthy of joining the exalted Akashiya clan. Clearly her feeble sister had decided to scoop up the first vampire to pay any attention to her.

So Ria had decided to have a little fun with him. She had tried to seduce him and win his affections for herself. It would be just one more serving of humiliation for Moka and a pleasant little distraction for her. That was when Tsukune did something that was both unimaginable and unforgivable.

He had rejected her.

He had rejected her AND told her she did not compare to Moka.

Just the memory of those words made Ria start to slowly grind her teeth. Moka represented everything that Ria despised. She was soft, gentle, weak willed, forgiving, and ungrateful. To be told by someone she did not measure up to that worthless empty headed fraud of a sister made her blood smolder within her veins.

She had immediately come up with what should have been the ideal punishment for the young idiot couple. Rather than simply reject Tsukune as a suitor for Moka outright her father had given him an impossible task to fulfill; steal his sword back from a dragon even he could not defeat. If it was too much for a vampire elder then what possible chance could a weakling like Tsukune have? He would either die in the attempt or run away. Moka would then either see her cherished boy die or abandon her; a fitting solution.

But then, unbelievably, Tsukune had returned to the castle with her father's sword in his hands. How he could have managed that was still beyond her, but he had. Since Lord Akashiya was a man of honor he had kept his end of the bargain. He not only approved of Tsukune as a mate for Moka, but even embraced him as a son.

"Ria," her father had said sternly. "I forbid you to hurt Tsukune of any member of his family. You are to do no harm."

She'd had no choice but to bend her neck and acknowledge his command. Just as with her sister she was barred from directly attacking him or his family.

That did not mean he was forgiven or that she was done with them. Ria was patient and clever and did not ever forget a wrong. Even if she could not strike directly there were always other ways.

When the two of them had left the castle Ria had ordered them to be followed.

That was how she came to be here now, sitting in a limo in a middle class suburb of Yokahama. She had discovered Tsukune's secret. While he was now a vampire his family members were nothing but ordinary humans. Tsukune had obviously been born human and been turned into a second born vampire.

Like most of her kind her father held humans in contempt. Oh they had their place; they provided food and were good servants. **But **that did not mean he would have them actually in his family! One did not marry the hired help! That Moka would choose a former human to be her mate was typical of her selfishness. She did not care a whit that she would be disgracing their father. She was just lonely and wanted someone to put up with her so she had turned the first boy to come along! Disgusting!

"But what to do about it," she muttered.

It was rare for Ria to hesitate. She would analyze the situation, plot the best course and begin to act. Here though there was a dilemma.

As much as she hated Moka and Tsukune she happened to love her father even more. She would not allow him to be hurt or to see his reputation suffer. Any hint of a blood tie between him and some human trash would drag the proud Akashiya name through the mud. Moka might not care about that but Ria did.

There was also the fact that her father had already acknowledged Tsukune as his son and ordered both he and his family to not be harmed. Lord Akashiya's word was absolute. Even if she went to him with the truth now it was quite possible he would choose to endure the disgrace of letting a former human become his son in law rather than break his word.

The simplest solution; killing Tsukune and his entire contemptible brood, was denied to her for the same reason. No matter how justified it might be he had ordered to Ria to do no harm and so she could not.

_Do no harm._

A slow smile blossomed across her lips. The wheels in her mind began to turn and she saw a possible solution.

Since she was not permitted to do harm, perhaps instead she might do them a certain kindness?

Her smile widened as all sorts of marvelous possibilities began to play out in her imagination.

* * *

"Mom, you're staring again." Tsukune said fidgeting in his seat.

"I'm sorry dear, I just still can't believe you actually brought a girl home from school with you, and she's such a beauty!"

"Mooooooom," Tsukune whined.

Moka put a hand over her mouth and giggled at his discomfort. She really adored Tsukune's mother and felt very welcomed and comfortable here. Since the academy was closed down for repairs She would be staying with the Aono family for an undetermined amount of time. The two of them had decided to tell his family that they were, 'just friends.' Moka had been very pleased to learn Tsukune had talked a lot about her to his mom whenever he called home.

"She certainly is," Tsukune's father agreed. His eyes lingered over her for just a bit before politely looking elsewhere.

"It's all too suspicious!" His cousin Kyoko burst out. The five of them were just sitting about the living room relaxing before Tsukune and Moka went out to meet some of his old friends. Tsukune was eager to show her off.

"Kyoko," her aunt chided. "That's not very polite."

"But auntie! Tsukie could barely even talk to a girl! There's no way someone like this would really be interested in him." She leaned forward on her seat and peered intently at Moka. "You're not a normal girl are you?"

"Wha… what?" Moka replied nervously.

"It's obvious what you really are!" Moka and Tsukune shared an uncomfortable glance. "You're a spy trying to recruit Tsukune into a dangerous life as an undercover agent! It's obvious! Admit it! There's no other possible explanation!"

Everyone else in the room looked at her blankly.

Moka turned to Tsukune. "She is joking right?"

"No, I'm afraid she's not."

"Kyoko," Tsukune's mother said. "Please stop accusing our guest of things. Yesterday you believed she was going to have him run away to the circus and the day before that you thought she was a member of the yakuza."

"I still have my suspicions about that one!"

"Kyoko," her aunt sighed. "I am just as shocked as you are, but we'll just have to accept that somehow Tsukune won this girl's interest. I have no idea how he did it but he did."

"Thanks mom."

"Son you know what I mean."

"Come on Tsukune," his father said with an amused grin. "You never once brought a girl over and then you show up with the lovely Moka-san telling us she wants to stay here as a guest. You have to admit it's a bit amazing."

"Though we both approve of you dear," his mother added quickly. "We would really love to welcome you into our family one day."

Moka's cheeks reddened and she looked away shyly. "Thank you, that's very kind of you to say."

"I've got it!" Kyoko shouted and jumped to her feet. "You're actually a foreigner who needs to marry to stay in this country!"

"Moka-san why don't we get going now?"

"I think that would be a great idea Tsukune."

* * *

Once the happy couple was gone Kyoko remained trying to convince her aunt and uncle that there was something not quite right about the pink haired girl.

"Kyoko, you really do need to stop with all of these pointless accusations. Moka is a lovely young lady and I don't want you to make her uncomfortable."

"But Auntie! It really is all too suspicious! She just shows up here with Tsukie and wants to stay for who knows how long! She has to have some sort of hidden agenda! That girl is definitely trouble!"

He aunt sighed. "Kyoko, it's cute that you are so overprotective of him, but there are limits to being jealous."

"Jealous?" The girl gasped. "Auntie what are you talking about? I just want to keep Tsukie safe that's all!"

Her aunt sent her a knowing smile.

"What?"

"Why are you wearing a dress and stockings?"

Kyoko's mouth snapped shut and she stood there looking about as if hoping to spot an answer somewhere. She had always been tomboyish and had dressed in either pants or shorts, only putting on dresses or kimonos on formal occasions. Today though she had come over in a pink and white sun dress with white stockings.

"No special reason," Kyoko said sounding unusually defensive. "I just felt like it is all."

"Suspicious," her aunt said with a laugh.

"Auntie!"

"You know dear, you're not nearly as good at hiding your feelings as you might like to think."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I know you care a lot about my son, you always have. You have watched out for him since you were both children. Maybe though your feelings have changed while his have not."

"My feelings have always been the same," Kyoko announced defiantly. "I love Tsukie and just want what's best for him!"

"You don't think a girl like Moka is good for him? From what I can tell she is as lovely a person on the inside as she is on the outside. I think Tsukune is very blessed to have a girl like that care for him."

"That's just it though! Why would a girl like that care for someone like Tsukie? It makes no sense! It's suspicious I tell you! Suspicious! Suspicious! Suspicious! He goes off to that weird school no one can find and it burns down. Then he shows up here with this shy innocent princess. It's all too suspicious to believe!" She paused a moment. "Maybe Moka burned the school down to convince Tsukune to invite her. Do you really want him to be involved with an arsonist?"

"Kyoko…"

The doorbell chimed.

"Did they forget something?" Tsukune's mother wondered.

She opened the door expecting to find her son and Moka standing there. What she found instead was a beautiful stranger. A gorgeous woman who looked to be in her early twenties with a choker about her neck and a silver rosario similar to Moka's except for a blue centerpiece. Her eyes were dark brown and she had thick luxuriant coal black hair cascading past her shoulders. She was wearing a formal dress of silver and black that covered her from her choker to her wrists to her ankles. It fit so snugly about her hips and chest though as to show off her voluptuous full figure.

The stranger stood there before her regal and calm, like a high born lady granting an audience. Her dark eyes took her in and Tsukune's mother felt an unaccountable nervousness. Rather as if she if she were a mouse that had drawn the attention of a hawk.

"Can… can I help you?" She finally spoke after and uncomfortably long pause.

The woman nodded her head ever so slightly; a gesture of acknowledgment that might have been polite yet came off as condescending. "Oh me, oh my but I hope so. My name is Sekitan Ria and I am Akashiya Moka's half-sister."

"You're Moka's sister?" Tsukune's mother said startled. She quickly stepped aside and motioned for her to enter. "Won't you please come in?"

"Thank you for your hospitality." She glided past the threshold and entered the Aono's home.

* * *

Ria soon found herself in the living room seated on the same couch Moka and Tsukune had been using not ten minutes ago. Tsukune's father and a young girl Ria knew to be his cousin were in seats across from her. Separating them was a small mahogany coffee table. His mother was in the kitchen busy heating up some tea for them.

Ria's eyes casually surveyed the contents of the room. The large screen TV, the rugs on the floor, the lamps and little souvenirs and knick knacks that cluttered every open space. The photographs on the walls that commemorated significant events like marriages and birthdays and family vacations. The place _reeked_ of human sentimentality. These people were mired in their pointless little lives and didn't even realize it.

If Ria were ever trapped in a situation like this one she would fill a tub with water and jump in.

She shifted her attention to the two people keeping her company as they waited. The man's eyes were locked on her chest. He was trying not to be too blatant, but she could read his intentions with ease. One of those common sort whose appetite's always exceeded their means.

She gave him a demure smile and let the fingers of a single hand drift across one of her breasts. It was a subtle gesture that drew his eyes like a flame drew a moth. With just that she had his full measure and mentally dismissed him. Unlike his son this man was nothing special. Without an effort she could think of a dozen ways to manipulate him with ease.

Ria focused on the girl.

_Her _feelings were all too obvious. The hostility and open distrust were there for anyone to see. The girl could use a few lessons in concealment; it was always a mistake to make what you felt so blatant.

She would be easy to deal with as well. Suspicious minds were always open to influence. The trick was merely to point the suspicion in the right direction.

"Are you a secret agent?" The girl suddenly blurted out.

"I beg your pardon?" Ria replied amused.

"Kyoko behave yourself and don't be rude to our guest!" The man said sharply.

"Yes uncle," the girl slumped back into her seat with a discontented look.

The man bowed in his seat. "Please forgive her rudeness. Kyoko is Tsukune's cousin and a little overprotective."

"That's quite all right Aono-san. I know what it's like to want to protect your family from harm."

"Please just call me Koji, Sekitan-san."

"Oh me, oh my then you must call me Ria." She deliberately had one finger caress the bottom of her breasts. "Or perhaps Ria-chan, I hope we will be _very _close."

"I… I would like that too." Koji's eyes were transfixed and his mouth hung open.

"Uncle you're drooling."

"What?" He snapped out of it and sent a guilty look in the direction of the kitchen.

A few minutes later Tsukune's mother exited the kitchen with a tray holding tea and a plate of cookies. She set the tray down before their guest and took a seat beside her husband.

"Since my husband wants you to call him by his name dear you can also call me Kasumi."

"I thank you Kasumi, you and your husband are both very gracious. I can see where Tsukune gets his good manners from." Ria filled a cup with steaming hot tea and a couple spoonfulls of sugar before slowly stirring it.

"So you've met my son?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh me, oh my yes. Moka invited him to our family home to meet our father. Your son made quite an impression on us."

"Well that's a relief," Kasumi said. "We all really like Moka as well."

"Some of us more than others," Kyoko muttered under her breath.

"Moka hasn't told us very much about herself or her family." Koji said. "Until now we didn't even realize she had a sister or that Tsukune had already met his family. Moka is a very shy girl isn't she?"

"Shy? Hmmm, yes I suppose she is. Of course she also has a great many secrets." Ria sipped her tea and noted their reactions. As she expected Koji and Kasumi appeared alert and a touch concerned. Kyoko sat forward eager to hear more. "Excellent tea," Ria put her cup back down on its saucer.

"What sort of secrets?" Kyoko asked directly. "Are they shocking?"

"Oh yes, I do assure you if you knew what my sister was you would hardly believe it."

"We shouldn't discuss private matters while Moka and Tsukune are not here." Kasumi said.

"But auntie…"

"I am sorry that you just missed them," Kasumi said ignoring her niece's plea. "They may not be back for some time."

"Oh that's quite all right, actually my business with Tsukune's family; with all of you."

Kasumi looked nervous. Unlike with Moka something about her sister did not sit right. "What can we help you with dear?"

Ria tilted her head to the side and smiled serenely. "I have come to offer all of you a gift."

"A gift?" Kasumi asked. "What sort of gift?"

Ria placed a hand over her rosario. "Life eternal."

With a soft plink she pulled her rosario free.


	2. Ch 2 Ria's Retribution

**Do No Harm**

**Chapter 2 Ria's Retribution  
**

Before they saw anything they _felt _it. A suffocating dread. A terror that struck them on an instinctual level. Before their minds understood their hearts knew, she was before them in a glory that was the epitome of hunter, domination, and power.

This was her, Sekitan Ria, as a thing of legends.

This was something not human; something that was born to devour, consume, and subjugate at her whim.

Youkai energy engulfing her,creating a surging red water like maelstrom deluge that threatened to drown the three humans, forcing them to huddled together. Koji stood in front offering them what protection he could. Before their eyes, they saw Ria metamorphose into her true self. Her thick mane of raven black kept its gloss, but her already porcelain skin paled even further. Her figure expanded a bit, becoming more sensuous and sinfully inviting. Incisors extended into cutting fangs over scarlet lips, and, worse of all, her eyes became blood thirsty red with a snake's slitted pupil.

The inhuman woman rose to her feet and merely stood there eying them, a playful smile gracing her still lovely face.

"You seem surprised." She spoke huskily, a feline sound with the barest hint of disdain and pleasure.

"What are you?" Koji's knees were shaking yet he was somehow too afraid to run. All he could do was stand there and try his best to appear brave for the sake of the girls.

"Oh me, oh my, did my little sister not tell you what she is? What your son is now?" Sighing grandly, she flicked a lock of hair from her face. "I suppose it must have slipped her mind."

"What do you mean 'what my son is'?" Kasumi asked. Her worry for Tsukune overcoming her fear.

"Leaving such important details from their family," Ria scolded the air in front of her, while pacing measured steps around Tsukune's family, purposely keeping the whole family inside her circle of perception. "So many secrets, those two." She stopped to look over her shoulder at them, "They seem perfectly ordinary, don't they?"

Tsukune's parents and cousin said nothing, keeping themselves uncomfortably mute within her deadly monologue.

"They're just happy children at play without a care in the world. As you can see, they've fooled you with their smiles and their laughter. You never suspected anything, did you? The truth that was underneath it all?"

She purposely glanced from one to the next, each one giving the barest shake of their head.

"What truth? What is going on?" Kasumi's shrill inquiry came after Ria turn away from her.

"The _truth_," Ria tasted the word as if it was funny and deadly. This moment was something to be lingered over, savor it, enjoy it to its complete retribution for those times he purposely saw her as unworthy of his attention because Moka had been her superior. These were his people. They brought him life and cared for him when he was a little boy to the man he was now. Hurting them, bleeding them would cut him deeply, guilt and self destructive emotions would just feast on him like a cancer. Her silence was an eternity to them, waiting for her to give judgment and let them know why this was happening.

When she deliberately squared her shoulders and lowered her chin and grinning toothily to Tsukune's family, she spoke with a voice as rich and proud that would exemplify her birthright, "_I am a vampire_."

Disbelief and shock was collectively felt as they all gasped in unison.

"My sister, Akashiya Moka, is just as am I. For her own selfish reasons, she has turned your son into one as well."

They gasped in confusion and fear.

Ria knew humans were always terrified of what they did not understand. For the ignorant masses, vampires and other monster were mere stories, novelty creatures of for the sake of exploring the limits of creativity and fantasy . They were for books or for movies but not a part of real life. They were the stuff of imagination.

But here she was, a flesh and blood vampire, standing before them. Darkness and malice were brought to life . She was proof that monsters were not of myth but reality.

Vampires existed.

"I don't believe you!" Kasumi said, her worry on something else then on creatures made to teach children some kind of moral lesson or another.

Ria tilted her head ever so slightly. "Oh? Why not?"

"Because it's impossible! I don't believe in vampires! My son could never be one!"

"Well then, I must just be your imagination. If I didn't exist, I couldn't possibly do this, could I?"

She disappeared from their eyes, only to reappear behind them.

"Boo."

It was Kyoko's shriek that brought out Ria's throaty laughter, her dainty fingers touching her lips in burbling mirth.

"That never gets old."

Kyoko snapped out of her disbelief and was quicker to accept what was going on then Kasumi and Koji. Stepping out from behind her uncle, she approached Ria with a determination that Ria silently praised. She was just as horrified as her Uncle and Auntie but she was not one to cower. She faced things head on and, where her Tsukie was concerned, she would always act without hesitation.

"So Moka was a vampire and she wanted to turn Tsukie into a minion of darkness! I should have seen it! It's so obvious now."

Ria could not help but chuckle at the girl's reckless courage. "I think my sweet sister did it more to have a boyfriend than a minion, little Kyoko-chan. Tsukune is definitely a strange one and worthy of special attention. Especially my own."

"You don't want Tsukie to be a vampire." Kyoko tried her hand at negotiation, "He's a day person. He hates the sight of blood and can't even eat a rare steak. I don't know how he would manage if he couldn't see himself in the mirror."

Ria shook her head, amused by both the girl's passionate conviction and her utter ignorance. "Real vampires are not like the creatures you find in some second hand novel or 'B' rate film, dear. Have you noticed anything unusual about Tsukune or Moka in the last few days? Maybe you've seen one of these?" she held up her rosario. "It is a small matter to pass for human. That illusion though does not change the truth of that lies underneath."

"If Moka did this then she can undo it!" Kyoko said fiercely.

Ria threw her head back and laughed.

It really was just too funny.

"Undo it? Undo _it_, you say?" One dainty form fitting black glove ghosted over her lips, "Well yes, why not?"

She wove her hands into the air mystically, summoning youkai to do her bidding. Her witnesses to the weave stared at her in bated awe and expectation.

"I'll change him back for you, _just_ you." Her voice oozed sarcasm.

And just like that, her power vanished.

"While I am at it are there any other miracles you would like me to perform? Putting a baby back in the womb? Making water run up hill? Perhaps I could make the earth rotate differently so the sun rises in the west for you. Would you like that?"

Even in moments of seriousness, it would seem she could be both sarcastic and mocking.

"I don't care how hard it is!" Kyoko said. "Just change him back!"

She was also quite capable of enacting reminders of who was in power at the moment.

Ria slapped her.

In a flash Kyoko was knocked to the floor as Ria stood over her.

"Kyoko!" Kasumi rushed over worriedly to check on her.

"It is proof of your _human_ ignorance that you can stand there, see _me_ in my true form and not tremble to you knees, but also feel you are in a place of authority to make _demands_ of me? Me! I won't allow it!"

Kasumi was able to get Kyuko onto her lap, allowing the girl time to regain her semblance of up and down.

"This isn't one of your little television shows or a well written little novel, little girl. I _am_ a vampire and I will just as soon slit your throats and drink your life if the _whim_ presents itself to me."

The side of Kyoko's face was a bright red and as her aunt helped her back onto legs that were unsteady. Even so, the girl was still defiant and she was glaring boldly at Ria.

"You don't like Tsukie."

"Tsu-kie?" Ria's tone sing songed Kyoko's cousin and Moka's beloved mockingly, her eyes expressing restrained patience and annoyance that Kyoko had yet to learn her standing in Ria's presence. "Oh but I _do _adore him!" Ria gushed, her long nails grazing over her heart and her face turned adoringly to match her syrupy, sugary sweet voice that lack the ring of sincerity. "I wish both him and my dear sister only happiness!"

Kasumi and Kyoko tensed. It was obvious this woman had anything but those feelings for their beloved family member.

"However, you see, there's a little problem."

"Problem?" Kasumi kept an arm around her niece to support her closely. The sudden, unprovoked violence from their guest brought home just how _dangerous _this was. She didn't know why this was happening, but she had to try and protect her family.

Ria tilted her head slightly, her voice beautifully silky and malevolent. "You...three." Pointing at each with a stiletto sharp nail in turn, she smoothly slid around the coffee table, leisurely, deliberately. "_Tsukie_, is planning to become Moka's mate and join _my_ family."

The word '_my_' came out with a possessive growl.

Kasumi pushed Kyoko behind her, keeping herself between Ria's stalking form.

"My son wants to marry her? I knew he liked her but isn't this a little quick? Are you sure that things are that serious? He hasn't said a word about marriage or about Moka being his fiancé. I would have expected him to talk to me and his father before he would even think about marrying someone. Even if that was so, there is no need for you to be angry or do any of this! We can talk..."

"Oh me, oh my, you are just like Tsukune! He would do just as you are now. Huddle your precious people behind your weak and easily broken body and want to 'talk'. Noble, but utterly pathetic. It is marvelously quaint of you, Mrs Aono. Still, there is just one more secret, I suppose." Ria interrupted, coming within an arm's length so fast no one had saw her.

Bringing her face uncomfortably close to Kasumi's, her prey had just realized she was so close she could smell the mild perfume off of her neck. "He hasn't been very honest with you at all, has he?"

The intensity of the Ria's roiling emotions made Kasumi begin to quiver. Her inhuman eyes were boring through her, stripping her bare. She felt defenseless and naked.

"Even… even if that is so, wh… why is it a problem? Aren't they happy together? Or is that a lie too?"

Ria chuckled and Kasumi could feel the warmth of her breath.

"Yes, that part is real at least. They are happy and in love. So in love in fact she brought him home to meet our father and ask him to accept Tsukune as a potential mate. To prove himself worthy my Lord father gave him a near impossible task. I expected him to die, or to run away. To my astonishment though he actually succeeded. He earned my father's respect and will be Moka's mate. Your son is truly amazing."

"Wh… why is that a problem? I don't understand."

"It's..A...Problem," Ria chewed the words distatefully. "Because Tsukune is..._was_ a filthy, low born thing! A marginally evolved monkey!"

She purposely took in their cowering stares, minus Kyoko's indignant one.

"Like all of you, before Moka turned him. It is a problem because _his_ family," She spoke the word as if chewing something bitter, "who are soon to become my family, are still filthy low born humans. Do you understand now? You _are all _lower than dirt and I will not have you as my blood kin the way you are now."

"Then don't have Tsukie marry her!" Kyoko answered back sharply, trying to get in front of her aunt. Kasumi held her tight and refused to let her go.

"Alas," Ria sighed in fatigues exasperation, "that decision has already been made. My Lord father has embraced him and called him son. My Lord Akashiya is not a man to go back on his word. Tsukune _will_ become Moka's mate; there is nothing I ,nor anyone else, can do to change that."

"Then what is the point of all this? Why reveal so much? Wouldn't it be better if we got along instead of you scaring us?" Kyoko asked.

Ria tapped her lips with a single finger. "Well the simplest solution would be for me to kill you all and avoid the embarrassment of having to admit 'humans' are now related to the family Shuzen."

"Funny! Isn't your last name Sekitan? If you're related by blood, then why is it your last name isn't Shuzen like your father's? What's the matter? Are you just one of your father's leftovers from an affair?"

"Kyoko!" Kasumi gasped and dragged Kyoko with her back to where her husband was. Kyoko was still unafraid and was so bold to even challenge her as she was.

Hearing Kyoko remind Ria that her mother was disgraced and discarded by Moka's own mother was a painful subject Ria held close to her heart and kept quietly concealed. That this creature, this bug would throw something as disgracingly sensitive to her face was bringing about a rapturous anger that needed very little stirring to unleash her rage from her placcid calm.

Kyoko, it would seem, liked poking where she shouldn't.

"You're definitely not going to kill us." She answered what her aunt and uncle were thinking.

"So sure of that are you?" The dark haired vampire's voice was the smallest whisper, her voice aching to rip out Kyoko's neck and feast upon her blood like the sweetest nectar.

"Yeah," Kyoko barked, "If you were going to kill us you wouldn't bore us with this story and and just got to the slicing already."

"You know you're very rude," Ria's scarlet eyes narrowed, her clawed fingers curling into fists. "I really hate rudeness and discourtesy."

"Kyoko, please be quiet," Kasumi begged. "You're only making things worse."

"Auntie, how could they get worse?" Kyoko snapped at her aunt.

"Hush!" Kasumi turned to Ria, her hand over her rapidly beating heart. "I don't think my son will forgive you if you harm us."

"Tsukune's good will is not my concern." Ria huffed lightly, annoyed that his name kept coming up. "As it happens the girl is right. My father does not want Tsukune or any member of his family harmed. So I won't kill you."

A collect sigh escaped from Tsukune's family.

"Then please tell me what it is you are going to do." Kasumi asked, noticing Ria still held her lips in a very cruel smile.

"Isn't it obvious?" Their tormentor teased, licking her lips and spreading her hands wide.

The two adults clearly did not think it was. Surprisingly it was Kyoko who figured it out.

"You're going to make us vampires, aren't you!

Ria slowly clapped her hands, approving of the young upstarts nerve and quicker mind. "I am."

Only Kyoko seemed to believe her.

"I, Sekitan Ria, eldest daughter of Lord Issa Shuzen, CEO of Fairy Tale, and mistress to a thousand names, am going to bestow upon each of you the most wondrous of gifts. A vampire's blood, my blood as is my family's, is our most precious possession. With it, I can grant you immortality, eternal youth, perfect health, and the power to have anything you want." She discreetly shifted her gaze to Koji. "_Anything_ at all."

"We'd have to drink blood though wouldn't we?" Kyoko reflexively put her hand to her mouth.

"Certainly, but I was told you'll learn to like it." Ria shrugged dismissively. She had always loved blood since she was born a vampire. To second bornes, it had always been a mixed dilemma of ethics or morals. "It's an acquired taste, I am told."

"No way! That is just plain gross! There's no way I'd ever be a disgusting vampire!"

Ria turned her full focus back to Kyoko, inhaling sharply at the blatant barb against her kind. "You know, you are extraordinarily discourteous and vulgar. I offer you the most extraordinary gift imaginable and you think it beneath you? Under normal circumstances I would tear off your arms, your legs and make you live the rest of your life thinking that if you had been a vampire you could recover from that!"

Ria's fingers were flinching, her lips curled so far back her molars were visible.

Even the air about her seemed thick with malevolence and malice. She looked ready to rip in Tsukune's cousin and was held back by someone else's will then by her own.

"Be _very_ glad I never disobey my father's commands." Was her heated retort.

"Please forgive her Sekitan-sama," Kasumi bowed after quickly shoving Kyoko further behind her. "What she means, though, is that what you're offering is not something we cannot accept. No matter how many side benefits there may be, I don't think I would want to stop being human. The idea of becoming something else terrifies all of us."

"You call immortality a side benefit?" Ria shook her head in disbelief. "Men have dreamed of it since they were able to comprehend time and death! I offer it up to you on a silver platter and you dismiss it like some cheap novelty?"

When she noticed the one saying almost nothing at all, she decided to take advantage of it. With an inviting smile and turn of brows, she focused on the only man in the room. "Do you feel the same way, Koji?

Before answering he glanced at his wife and niece, knowing that his answer was viewed differently from theirs. "What… what you're offering sounds amazing, but it's too much to just suddenly accept. Once we change we can never go back. Something like this needs a little time."

Kasumi nodded. "At the very least, we need to talk to our son and find out more. We absolutely cannot accept you offer, especially with so little time and in this environment."

"Oh dear, I think you misunderstood something." Ria casually reached out, as if reaching for a beverage, and grabbed Kasumi by the throat. "I wasn't giving you a choice."

"Let go of her!" Kyoko shrieked, then lunged at her aunts attacker with a series of awkward punches and kicks. Eventually, more by Ria's will then lack of desire to remain uninjured, Kyoko was able to grab onto the vampire's arm and try to pry Kasumi free, even with Kasumi digging her nails into Ria's unimaginably strong pale fingers, gasping for breath.

Koji stood there watching, unable to move or even cry out.

Still holding Kasumi in her iron grip, she laughed at Kyoko's pathetic attempts. "You wait your turn."

Gripping her by the front of dress Ria tossed the young woman across the room as one would a set of keys. Kyoko slammed into the far wall into her aunt and uncle's wedding portrait. She and it came down with a crash knocking over and breaking an end table.

Kasumi, trembling at the sight of her niece's body go limp at the harsh impact, went wild. She kicked at Ria, trying to scratch her face in an angry, frenzied pummel she's never expressed before.

Ria smiled, knowing Kasumi was fighting for her niece's sake and not her own.

"Tsukune does take after you, doesn't he? Here you are, helpless, weak, vulnerable but still fighting. You have courage."

With what little bit of a compliment it was, there were still some fact that were undeniable.

"It does you no good, but you have it." She loosened her grip a bit, allowing a few wet coughs to escape her near blue lips. It wouldn't do to accidentally strangle her.

"Why?" Kasumi choked out she kept trying to fight. Her fingers stretched out but came short of Ria's face. Even when she connected the sole of her shoes against Ria's shins, they had no effect. No matter what she did she could not get loose or hurt her captor. "What have we done to you?"

"You taught your son to be the man he is. You molded him in your image and that has made your destinies intertwine with family's! That is what you have done! Because of his upbringing and his noble spirit, I have come here to do what is needed," Ria answered calmly. "He would bring disgrace to my father's name, and, that, I cannot allow. Moka and Tsukune care only about themselves, thinking nothing of what his influence will do to our family in the long run. If you want someone to blame, you can blame yourselves."

"But** We** haven't done anything to you!"

Ria yanked her close until they were almost nose to nose.

"So what if you haven't? The time for talking is over. Kiss the life you knew and the dreams of your future good bye. Your new life awaits you. Now, allow me to give you a glimpse of heaven."

Without any effort, Ria threw her into the TV across the room.

The glass screen shattered and Kasumi let out a loud cry as her face and arms were cut open. The counter holding the TV was knocked over along with the TV itself. It landed on top of Kasumi, pinning her to the floor. Smoke rose like visible spirits out of it, leaving flashing sparks underneath the plastic case, followed by the stink of burned plastic filling the room.

Kasumi had given a fearful shriek when she impacted the cumbersom monitor, but when she settled into a protective ball, she moaned in agony. There were pieces of glass digging in her face, leaving streaks of crimson blood flowing down her cheeks and into her closed lids of her eyes. When her side hit the television, her shoulder made a nasty wrenching sound, compiled by awkwardly angled turn of her arm, that her right shoulder's ball had been torn from its socket.

"Kasumi!" Koji moved to help her but was brought up short by a hand gripping his arm.

"I'm right here, Koji-kun. Aren't you going to do anything?"

"I-," He tried to keep her gaze, but he quickly looked away in humiliation and fear. "I need to check on my wife."

"Aren't you going to fight too? The women fought. You're a man, aren't you going to try and fight me too? Protect those weaker then you?"

Koji looked into her face and into those inhuman eyes. Heart pounding and his knees trembling, this was a level of impotency he couldn't confront. A salesman who worked for an appliance company, He knew there was nothing special about being an ordinary man and there was no way for him to get control out of this creature who dominated everything about her.

"I… I…"

"You _are_ a coward," Ria said pointedly, clucking her tongue at him. "Your wife and your niece are in danger and you just stand there, afraid. They both threw themselves at me without hesitation and knew their attempts were futile. What did you do the whole time? You just stood there."

Her smirk was belittling.

"Aren't you ashamed to call yourself a man?"

Looking away, he only shrunk further into himself.

"I… I didn't know what to do."

"Oh me, oh my that sounds like a blatant lie and an excuse! Your family is attacked right in front of you and you don't know what to do? Even your wife put herself bodily in front of Kyoko." She shook her head in firm disapproval. "You are a coward," She sighed again, this time offering a beautiful smile that offered the forbidden. "but that's all right. Cowards are easier to deal with."

"I don't… I don't think it's cowardly to use caution. I think it's intelligent not to fight if you don't have to."

Ria simply smiled at him, intentionally digging in her point. "Tsukune really does take after his mother, doesn't he?"

Koji opened and closed his mouth, unable to refute her words.

"They both tried to refuse my offer, but what do you think, Koji-kun?" She lowered her voice, taking slow steps that accentuated her hips as she planted one heel after the next. "Come, be honest with me. The idea of being a vampire appeals to you, doesn't it?"

He took her in,every delectable curve of her being displayed naughtily, alluring him with her smooth sexual prowess by simply walking towards him. He slowly licked his lips, considering the offer again and again. "It doesn't scare me. I mean who wouldn't want to be immortal and have power?"

"Not just power but the wealth and the freedom that comes with it. _Anything _can be yours."

"Anything?" He said weakly, in spite of himself his eyes dropped to look at her magnificent chest.

"Anything," she promised, gliding one of her hands to cup her breasts, massaging them with an inviting purr to her words. "Money, women, power over others; all these things can be yours. All you need do is admit to me you want them."

He stared at her, tempted yet fearful. Everything about her told him to run, but there was that sense of the forbidden fruit that had nectar so sweet it was undeniable for someone of his standing and character.

In the business world he was a small fish and always would be. Like everyone else he worked with he feared and longed to be one of the sharks. To be able to do whatever you please and get whatever you wanted. Who wouldn't want that? In his mind he equated becoming a vampire to becoming one of those sharks who ruled the business world. He wanted to travel with a bottomless expense account and have beautiful young secretaries with him wherever he went.

That was the secret dream of every salesman.

Without flinching, she took his hand and pressed it over her supple bosom, pressing his fingers to her flesh, encouraging him to squeeze her.

The look on his face was of utter bliss.

"Uncle!" Kyoko screamed in indignation.

"I want it," he said, unable to tear his eyes away from where he could see his fingers grazing over the fabric where Ria's luscious nipples would be.

"Good," Ria said, pleased. "Now feel free to scream. It helps my appetite."

"Huh?"

Pulling his hand back with a tug that could have ripped his arm off, she lunged forward and sank her teeth into his neck so hard it broke his clavicle.

"Aaaahhh! It hurts! It hurts! Wait! Stop it! Please! Stop! I change my mind!" Small, unimpressive fists beat against her. He was too afraid to fight for his wife or niece but found his courage when it was his own life in danger.

His cries made her bite down even more savagely. Through her deep feeding everyone could hear her burbled laughter.

When Moka drank from Tsukune she never sank her teeth in fully. She drank just enough to satisfy her cravings and immediately halted. She was always careful to be as quick as she could and never take too much.

Ria bit deep into his artery and gulped his hot salty blood. The thirsty vampire drank greedily, her needs were met but she denied the thought to feed more and more, draining away his life's blood.

His punches slackened and his shouts died down to whispers.

When she could feel his heartbeat slowing, only then, did she stop.

She gently laid him down on the floor, an eerie smile watching him watch her with eyes holding just the barest hint of life in them. Though never really tan, his skin around his face and hands were noticeably paler than it had been just before.

Labored pants and desperate whimpers were a good indication of how close she had him to death.

"I have drained you to the point of death," Ria said to him nonchalantly, tugging at the glove that went all the way up her shoulder. "If I leave you as you are you'll die within fifteen minutes time. You'll forgive me, I hope, for the harshness of my method. Though painful and nasty, it's necessary. A healthy human body tends to fight off the effects of vampire blood, so if it is injected directly into the blood stream the effect is immediate but temporary. There is also the danger of either death or a defective transformation that would turn you into a monster called a ghoul rather than a vampire."

Ria was finally able to roll off her glove and expose her wrist to him.

"Were you to drink vampire blood while in relative health it would act as a curative; healing any sickness or wounds but still leaving you human. If however you drink my blood now while you are near death it will safely transform you."

Ria brought her wrist up to her mouth and bit down, tearing open the skin and releasing a trickle of dark blood. She placed her bleeding wrist by Koji's mouth and her other hand behind his head lifting it, lightly encouraging him like a suckling babe.

"Come now, Kouji-kun, drink and live forever."

With what little strength he had left, he reached for her and wrapped his lips about her wound, drinking her blood.

"Good boy."

* * *

Ria easily tossed aside the broken and still smoking TV that had nearly crushed Kasumi to pulp, letting it tumble noisily down another room spraying glass and sparks as it went.

Nudging Kasumi over onto her side with the tip the toe of her shoe, she took her time to fix her dress as she fanned her skirt about her daintily, positioning herself next to Tsukune mom. Bracing her up and hold her by the back of her neck to observe how her eyes were dully half open and right arm was lying stiffly by her side, Ria gently picked out a couple of the thicker and deeper slivers of glass from her face.

Each one brought about a whine of pain from Tsukune's mother.

"No need to worry," Ria said brightly, plucking another piece and earning another piercing cry. "Once you're like me the wounds will all heal without a trace. Even those little wrinkles that you tell yourself don't exist will vanish. Though you're ungrateful, I know you will thank me for this later." She patted the woman's head. "I'll forgive you. But first, there is something I need to do to the mother who brought their little boy up to be such a pain in the ass to me. Please, feel free to scream."

With a clawed hand filled with talon sharp nails, Ria reached as far bask as she could and speared his mother through the back to the front, ripping flesh and entrails with bits of fabric and skirt.

Kasumi's body jerked uncontrollably, her legs quivering as her breathing came out garbled and incoherent.

Blood flowed from her wounds as well as other fluids.

Ria examined her work with quiet interest, feeling her prey spasm on her limb like a fish on a hook. "Hmm..." she splayed her fingers open and released the organ parts she has clawed through with bits of spine and bone. "Not quite what I was looking for."

Pulling her arm back, she dug deep into the cavity of Tsukune's mother's gaping whole in her body when she pulled out the back what she had been seeking.

Her uterus, fallopian tubes, and ovaries.

A horrid hoarse chocking gag exited Kasumi mouth, blood and saliva along with dribbling bile fell from her lips as she stared wide eyed at the gouged impalement she had just suffered.

When Ria's and Kasumi's eyes met again, with Ria showing her prey's own pieces, Kasumi could only mouth the words 'Why?'

Pushing the fleshy pieces into Kasumi's hands, her butcher simply said, "This is the best way for me to show Tsukune how wrong he was to mess with me. This is the best way for me to make sure that even in your vampire state, you will not give birth to another sibling so long as you're alive."

When Kasumi just shook her head, weeping and wracked with unspeakable agony, Ria voiced in curiosity, "I wonder if you could still be considered a woman if you don't have your girl parts. I guess we'll have to see, hmm? Oh, don't worry, you'll be able to walk again...in time."

She bit down on Kasumi's neck and drank deeply.

Unlike her husband she was too dazed to cry out or fight. She only let out a low moan as Ria took her blood.

"Oh my!" Ria said enthusiastically once she was done. "Your blood is much better than your husband's! Under different circumstances I would have kidnapped you for a food slave. It's a real shame vampires can't feed off each other."

Her wrist had healed so she once again bit it and placed it to the lips of the half awake Kasumi.

"Know that since you gave birth to the boy who has wounded so much of my pride that almost no one should suffer as much as you will."

Kasumi's mouth moved by no words came out.

"Drink before you go into shock. When you awake, you can hate for an eternity as much as I hate you."

Whether by conscious choice or instinct she sucked the wound and consumed the dark blood.

* * *

"~Kyoko-chan~" Ria's sing song voice pierced the horrible sounds of two adults spasmodic breathing. "I saved you for last Kyoko-chan, you should be honored."

Lying face down and away from Ria, she simply lay limp and unmoving. With casual ease, Ria took her by her shoulders and rolled her over.

"Die bitch!" One hand that had been hidden beneath her body held a broken piece of end table. With all her strength, Kyoko swung it up aiming for Ria's heart.

Faster than the eye could follow, one hand let go of a shoulder and caught her wrist just as the sharp piece of wood was about to stab into Ria's chest.

"Had you been a vampire, you could have actually killed me, you brave little bitch."

CRACK!

"Yaaaahhh!" Kyoko's wail echoed across the dark room she she held her broken wrist with her other hand, allowing her make shift weapon to clatter to the floor noisily.

Squeezing the ruined joint like a vice Ria took Kyoko's other wrist in her free hand. "You have no manners and will need to be properly instructed in civilized behavior before I will allow you to meet my father. Let me give you your very first lesson."

SNAP!

Kyoko howled, tears falling from her eyes as Ria watched Kyoko cross her arms over her chest as her hands dangled painfully obtuse.

"From this moment on, you will never raise a hand to me. You won't even have the urge to meet my eyes until I've given you permission. Don't worry about wondering if you understand or not, because, right now, I simply don't care."

Knowing the transformation would heal the girl completely Ria deliberately took her time in punishing this petulant woman.

Three strikes crossed over Kyoko's body, each one strong enough to break her eye socket, shatter her jaw, and then break her nose into an odd angle. Before she could even land and spit out teeth, Ria was behind her, grabbing her hair with a strong fist. Purposely rolling it around in her fingers to get as much leverage as possible, Ria whispered into Kyoko's ear, "Did you know that in most cultures around the world, a woman's hair is a symbol of her femininity and beauty? You can blame me for all eternity for taking that from you."

With a vicious yank, Ria ripped a whole patch of skin from Kyoko's head, taking a good bit of her hair and fleshy scalp in a single pull.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kyoko's nasally scream would have woke neighbors and passer bys if there was any.

Throwing her red fleshy piece on the wall, letting the sticky fluid keep it posted like some kind of wig with glue.

Ria's toothy smile grew as she appraised Kyoko trying to reach for her hair with her shattered wrists.

"Now then, there is a proper position when you are standing before me or anyone of the Shuzen family, Kyoko-chan. Allow me to show you."

With a deft punch to the side of her Kyoko's knees, Kyoko fell to her face in another wail. Before she could even move, Ria was already behind her, taking her by one ankle and then lifting her high enough so that her pelvis hovered just a few inches off the floor.

"This is going to hurt alot. Remember, courtesy goes a long way with me. Your uncle barely suffered at all. Your auntie suffered for who she was by who she gave birth to. You will be the first to know the extent of my wrath, little girl. Know your place!"

With a vicious stomp, Ria proceeded to stomp right over Kyoko's hip, dislocating and breaking both of her femurs, her shins, and, after dropping her, she reached down to grip her by her broken wrists so hard her shoulders come out of their sockets. Before her wail of pain could expel from her mouth, Ria took her time leveling several well placed kicks to her sides, fracturing four ribs.

A delicate hand wiped at her brow as she praised herself at her work.

Kyoko was little more then fleshy goo at this point.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I need you to live, I would make sure you survived this night as you are as a constant reminder to everyone who would think it is wise to mess with me or my family, Kyoko-chan."

Ria drank Kyoko's life with relish.

Horrible gasping noises exited out of what should have been a girlish, sensual mouth with pretty lips. Now, they were a mass of broken teeth and bloody saliva. Kyoko felt the sticky, thick blood of Ria fall over her lips.

"Drink and live forever." Ria encouraged with just the tiniest bit of empathy.

She really had went all out on her.

"No," Kyoko turned away, despite her broken body, she tried feebly to push Ria's arm away.

"With your injuries you won't live ten minutes." Ria warned with an almost sisterly concern.

She needed Kyoko to live. The eldest daughter of Shuzen had not expected a human to be this willful.

"I don't care," Kyoko whispered brokenly. "I'd rather die than be a monster like you."

Ria sighed, looking up into the heavens as if seeking guidance.

She could tell already that this one and her aunt were going to be annoying. "Those words are just for ceremony. Like I told Kasumi I am not giving you a choice."

Sipping her own blood from her wrist, Ria forced her lips over Kyoko's, forcing her to squirm under her while she pinched the girl's nose with her mighty strength.

Against her will and her choice, Kyoko swallowed.

* * *

A few hours later the front door opened to the sounds of laughter.

"Mom, dad, we're back." Tsukune called out, then noticed something odd about the quiet yet very odd smell of ozone in the air.. "Hey! Did something burn?"

Sparks were still flickering in one room where the TV was smoking.

Tsukune and Moka walked into the living room and froze.

The TV and most of the furniture had been wrecked. Pictures and broken trinkets were scattered all over the floor.

The bodies of Tsukune's father, mother, and cousin were lying in odd places. Tsukune's father was laying face down at Ria's feet, drool and blood coming off of his chin. Kyoko was laying against the wall with wooden steaks in her wrists.

His cousin, the girl he had known for most of his young life was crucified. All of her limbs and fleshy parts were broken like a doll that had been on the receiving end of a mauling from a pack of wolves.

Sitting there on the sofa, quietly drinking tea, was Ria.

On her lap, was his mother. Her dull brown eyes were looking up in unimaginable pain with something fleshy in her hands. Ria was gently petting Tsukune's mother as one would a pet, maintaining poise and proper form.

Seeing Tsukune, she flicked his mother off of her lap as if she was something trashy and disposable. In one hand, she reached over to the table and picked up a tray and offered it to the two quiet young lovers.

"Welcome back you two. Cookie?"


	3. Ch 3 What Happens Now

**Do No Harm**

**Chapter 3 What Happens Now  
**

"Welcome back you two. Cookie?"

Rooted where they stood, Tsukune and Moka held their breath in confused disbelief, literally too stunned for words.

On Ria's lap was Tsukune's mother, with a hole in her that could have fit a pole through. A pale, mushy looking organ draped over his mother's apron.

The other side of the room was his cousin Kyoko, twitching upon the wall where her body was pinned by her wrists. Where her head had rubbed against the wall was a paintbrush like smear of blood where her hair should have been. Just a foot over Kyoko's head, a wet 'wig' stuck against the wall in with a wide patch of skin still attached.

Only Tsukune's father seemed to have fared better than the women had.

"What?" Ria raised the tray, nibbling one in her other hand. "They're good."

"You," Tsukune's voice rose to an incredible volume, "killed my family!"

He lunged, but not before Moka, awoken by the unadulterated rage in her beloved, reached for him protectively, holding him in place.

"NO, Tsukune! You don't understand what she can do!"

"Let me GO!" Tsukune scrambled to break her grip, but Moka, despite her empathic heartbreak at his obvious loss, kept him in place.

Ria sighed, completely unconcerned with Tsukune's failed assault. The tray was replaced as she daintily wiped her lips with a napkin. "Don't be silly, brother dear. Did you forget our Lord Father's commanded for me not to harm you or your family?"

"But this? How could you?" Moka's emerald green eyes darted about from Tsukune's shoulder. "Ria, what have you done?"

Ria reached for a cup and sipped some tea, with one hand stroking Tsukune's mother's hair affectionately. "What have I done?" Ria tilted her head slightly to Moka with ruby red vampire eyes. "Why sister dear, I've merely done the same thing you did."

Moka stared, lacking the comprehension with her eldest sister's paralleled meaning.

Then both her hands shot to her mouth as Moka gasped. "You didn't!"

"I did." With a dismissing flick of her hand, Ria rolled Kasumi off her lap like an annoying pet.

Tsukune's mother landed harshly, thumping loudly in an awkward and uncomfortable angle.

Ria took another sip of tea while flicking lint from her dress, showing her distaste to having the Aono matron touching her. Putting her ceramic cup back on the table, she reached for the tray and lifted it politely to her sister and foster brother.

"Are you sure you don't want a cookie?" Ria asked lightly.

The sheer audacity slackened Moka's hold on Tsukune, allowing him to break free to reach his mother at Ria's feet.

Kneeling over his mother Tsukune pressed two fingers against her throat. "There's a pulse! It's weak but it's there!" Tsukune exhaled in relief. Lowering his cheek to her face, there was the slightest push of air against him. "My mother is still breathing!"

"Well of course she is brother dear, they all are."

Tsukune rose from his knees and sent her a furious glare. Despite their previous run ins this was the first time Ria had ever seen him truly angry.

_Interesting, _Ria thought. _He only gets upset for others._

"What are you doing here Ria? Why did you attack my family?" Tsukune demanded.

"Attacked?" Ria placed a hand to her breast feigning shock. "Why, I haven't attacked anyone Tsukune. Why would you ever think that?"

"Don't play games with me!" He put a hand on the Rosario at his wrist, "Either way, you're still going to get what's coming to you."

Ria lifted a single eyebrow, a feline approving grin on her red lips. "You want to play? That's fine brother dear. Oh, remember how passionate you can be...just like those nights we shared. Give it to me rough, big boy."

Moka quickly grabbed his hand to prevent him pulling off the rosario. "Tsukune, she's baiting you!"

"I don't care, Moka! Look what she did!"

"I know Tsukune, I know, but look at her! She's expecting you too!"

Tsukune looked at her incredulously, still trying to still the thrumming of his beating heart about to explode. He wanted to ground that self satisfied smirk of her pretty face one punch at a time.

"You always were a party pooper, little sister." Ria sighed, smoothing the fabric of her dress at her hips. "I say let him stretch his legs, get that manly anger out into the open and do what he can. Talking to someone about winning or losing is hardly a worthy lesson. Experience is a much better teacher than a lecture. Besides, doing so will only wreck what is left of this very boring and very cheap home. Well," Ria glanced about, running her hand on a small speck of dust from a near by table. "We will wreck it more thoroughly. You really did have a lazy house keeper, didn't you? You call this clean?"

Tsukune stood there sickened with the powerless Moka was whispering in his ear. His instinct was to attack Ria for what she'd done but Moka's warning held him back. "Why are you even here? How did you find out where we were staying?"

Ria laughed softly, reaching out to pat his cheek in an accommodating way.

"Silly boy, I had you followed naturally. I am the one who actually runs Fairy Tale for my lord father. We employ hundreds of full time investigators. Finding out where someone lives is not hard, believe me."

Moka and Tsukune shared a troubled look.

Had they really thought they could keep his origins a secret?

_Silly children_. Ria wanted to laugh out loud at them. Moka, at least, should have understood the lengths she would go to for the sake of her pride.

"Father will punish you for this." Moka called out angrily. "He told you not to do anything to Tsukune or his family. Why did you attack them?"

Ria shook her head. "Attack? Again I don't understand what you're talking about. I would _never_ attack them and go against father's command."

"Then what do you call this?" Tsukune waved furiously at his family who were still lying on the floor.

"I didn't do this to them, Tsukune. You did."

Plink.

Despite Moka holding his free hand Tsukune yanked off his rosario. Consumed by youkai energy his hair lengthened and turned a dark shade of silver. His fangs extended and his eyes became those of a vampire.

Grinning Ria rose smoothly to her feet, her arms wide and her smile gloriously expectant. "Oh, but I do like you this way."

"Tsukune, please don't." Pink haired Moka begged, reaching for him again, but it was too slow and too late.

For once ignoring her, Tsukune leapt at Ria with his arms extended and naked rage filling his face. Despite his own speed Ria merely sidestepped and slapped his outstretched arms away, neatly planting him face first into the couch's rear cushions.

"See what I mean about being clean? Those cushions are absolutely dusty. Didn't anyone ever teach your mother how to keep a proper home?"

Tsukune shot after her again, this time aiming for her head as she rest herself against a wall.

His fist went through the plaster and wood like paper, but missed her by a mere inch. To his dismay, she had simply dodged his punch by tilting her head.

"Oh my, did that hurt brother dear? You looked good doing it. Now, how about we kiss and make up? Moka can watch."

To spite him some more, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and slipped away from another haymaker that he was sure would take off her head.

Tsukune leapt back up to his feet and began swinging wildly at her. Ria took a couple steps back easily avoiding the punches. As she did so she glanced at her sister. "You haven't trained him very well have you?"

Hands folded into literal knots, Moka winced as Tsukune took out one piece of household furniture or wall after another. Ria was toying with him, mocking them both with her agility and superior reflexes.

It wasn't till Tsukune was sure he had Ria cornered when the dark haired eldest sister did something unexpected...

...she picked up Kasumi and began to dance around the room with the limp comatose body.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune roared, trying to find an opening where he could get to Ria and not hurt his mother any more than what she was.

"She really is like you, Tsukune. Did you know that in your family, the women are stronger than the men? Your father didn't even fight. If anything, I think he would have traded your sweet, loving, boring mother for an hour with me if I gave him the chance. By the way, is it wrong for me to say that I can tell you got your skill as a lover from your mother as opposed to your father? I'm sure she's great in the sack."

"Leave her alone!"

Tsukune lunged again, but this time fell short when Ria purposely put his mom in the direct path of his fist. Stopped just inches from a completed hit, Ria mocked him with a smile.

"You lack commitment, Tsukune. Don't hold back. It's only going to make you weaker."

Try as he might, Ria covered herself well behind Kasumi so Tsukune couldn't get to her without punishing his mother in the mean time.

"~Oh, Tsukune~." Ria sang to him pleasantly. "~Catch!~"

Throwing his mother at him, Tsukune did what he could to catch her without hurting her...

"You really have no clue how to fight, do you?"

Just as he was caught off guard for a moment, he looked up in time to see Ria lift her skirt up enough to deliver a vicious kick to him.

Ria spun around and slammed one leg into his torso with enough pressure to hear a satisfying crack of ribs.. Tsukune was sent flying into the wall and through it to land in the kitchen. "Know your place!"

Plink.

Moka hurriedly removed her own rosario. Fortunately, she'd had Ria alter the seal on it to allow her to remove the thing herself. She transformed into her true silver haired self.

Ria calmly nodded towards her, flexing her fingers eagerly. "Good, fighting both of you at once might almost make this interesting."

Tsukune got up again and slowly climbed through the hole in the kitchen wall he had just made. He was moving a bit more slowly and one hand clutched at his side. It was obvious though that he was not ready to stop. Moka hurriedly came to stand between them while facing Ria.

"Enough of this," Moka commanded, glaring glaives at her sister.

"You're talking to the wrong person, sister dear, I haven't started anything."

"That's a lie," Tsukune said angrily. "You attacked my family. Don't act like you're innocent."

Ria gave an exasperated sigh. "You are still not getting it, brother dear. I have not attacked anyone."

"Then what do you call what you did to my parents and my cousin?"

Ria hesitated, not from fear but from a wish to draw the moment out. "Why I call it… a favor."

Tsukune wanted to lunge at her again but Moka deliberately stood in his way. "Stop teasing him and explain what you've done Ria."

"Oh very well." Ria said smoothing out her dress, picking out a piece of plaster that had stuck to her long hair. "To put it simply, Tsukune, I've done to your family just what Moka did to you."

"What are you talking about?"

She grinned. His confusion and pain were simply delicious. "I made them vampires." Ria clarified.

Tsukune's mouth fell open and he staggered. His eyes went excitedly to his family. "You… you made them vampires? Is that what they wanted?"

"Your father did, your mother and cousin, not so much. As you can see," she waved an arm about. "I had a little trouble making them behave but I managed."

"So in other words you forced them to become vampires?"

"Obviously," Ria said happily.

"How could you do that?" He howled. "How could you change them like that against their will?"

"Oh stop being childish. It was for their own good and, more importantly, for the betterment of _our_ family. If you have a child that is afraid to get a shot do you let them have their way or do you force them since you know better?"

"My parents weren't children and you had no right to do this against their will!"

"Now that's where you're wrong, brother dear. The moment my father approved of you as a son I had _every _right to do whatever was in the best interest of _our_ family." She shook her head mockingly. "Honestly now, did you think you could join the Akashiya clan without any consequences at all? Those who do not know their place and reach too high will always suffer for it."

Tsukune let out a low growl but Moka placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "I didn't choose to change Tsukune. I gave him my blood to save his life."

Ria shrugged. "I don't care why you turned him. If you wanted to make him a vampire so he could be a proper lover no one would object to that. However you chose to introduce him to father and ask he approve of Tsukune as a mate. You had to know there would be consequences. You couldn't have been that naïve."

"I brought Tsukune to meet father because I love him." Moka said with great dignity.

Ria brought her hands together and clapped. "Good for you."

Moka's eyes narrowed and her lips turned into a dangerous sneer. "Do not mock me, Ria."

"Then don't bring up such idiocy. You love him. So what? What does love have to do with choosing a mate? If you love him then keep him as your lover by all means. I have had dozens of lovers, little Moka, but I have never invited any of them to the castle or introduced hem to father. None of the sisters have. That is because we knew none of them were worthy of joining our clan no matter how much they amused us. Has all your time with humans deluded you into thinking you are one?" Ria looked at her sister with contempt. "Humans can marry and divorce as they please. When you are a member of a vampire clan; choosing a mate is much more serious. He needs not only to be worthy of you but worthy of the entire family as well. Did you believe you could bring a former human to father's notice and not have there be any consequences?"

"If you had a problem with me being with Moka you should have dealt with me and left them out of it." Tsukune said.

"Oh, I tried to, brother dear, I really did. Unfortunately you proved up to the task when you retrieved my father's sword from Fafnir. You earned his respect. Not an easy thing to do, trust me. When he acknowledged you as a son and approved of your mating with my sister it was no longer in my hands. Father ordered me not to harm you and his commands are absolute."

"He didn't just tell you not to hurt me he also told you to leave my family alone."

"No," Ria corrected. "He ordered me not to do any harm to your family and I have not."

"How can you say that when you almost killed them?"

"That was necessary to safely turn them. Moka can confirm that if you think I'm lying."

"It's true Tsukune," Moka admitted.

"That still doesn't explain why you did this." Tsukune said.

Ria glanced at Moka. "You really haven't taught him anything about our ways and traditions have you?"

"I never wanted him to see this side of us," Moka whispered vehemently.

"I see," Ria turned her focus back to Tsukune. "You are not joining just any group of vampires, brother dear. The Akashiya clan is among the oldest, wealthiest, and most influential of all the elder vampire families. My lord father is not only a vampire elder but is one of the three Hades Lords. Everything that touches his family reflects on him. You are not merely becoming Moka's mate. You are joining the Akashiya clan and who you are will either add or take from my family's glory."

She suddenly rounded on Moka. Ria's fists were clenched and she was letting her anger show through.

"How dare you bring a group of dirty humans into our noble house! Have you no shame? You would let our lord father be connected to these monkeys just so long as you got to be with your precious love? How selfish! How arrogant! Don't you care about anyone but yourself?"

Moka gawked at her sister. She was taken completely off guard by this line of argument. The last thing she ever expected was for Ria to try and claim the moral high ground. "Tsukune is the only man I will ever love and the only one I want to be with...always. I brought him before father so that he could be my mate and we could be together properly."

"How very noble," Ria answered dryly. "Since you were being so very open and honest why didn't you tell him the whole truth? That he is not just a second born vampire but a former human."

Moka glanced back at Tsukune uncomfortably.

"What's wrong Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune, it doesn't matter to me that you were human. I love you, and now that we are both vampires, both immortal, there is no reason why we cannot be together."

"I can think of one." Ria said with malicious pleasure.

"Moka what is she talking about?" Tsukune asked.

When Moka hesitated to answer Ria spoke up.

"What I am talking about, brother dear, is that you would _never _have been permitted to be Moka's mate if father had known the truth. Frankly, even being a second born would normally have disqualified you. You were only given a slight chance because my lord father has always indulged Moka. Had he not cared so much about her happiness you would have been ripped apart for even presuming you were worthy of her. No matter how indulgent he might be though he would never have tolerated having a former human join his family. Never mind having actual humans become blood relatives. That is a disgrace and not something my father would tolerate."

"So is that why you did all this? Just to protect your father's reputation?" Tsukune asked in disbelief.

"Don't speak of it as though it were a small thing," Ria hissed. "To protect my father's name and that of my clan there is nothing I would _not_ do."

"If this was about me being human why didn't you just tell your father the truth? Why do this? I still don't understand."

"Oh do you think that would have been better?" Ria asked him. "My father is a man of his word and he has already acknowledged you as his son. Even knowing the truth now I doubt he would ever go back on his word. **However **he only instructed _me _not to harm your family. If my father knew the truth he might feel obliged to come and kill them himself."

"How could he do that and still consider me a son?"

Ria let loose a long laugh. "Oh you really have no idea! Moka really needs to give you some lessons in how we vampires live. Really brother dear, ignorance is nothing to be proud of."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Why don't you tell him sister dear? He might actually believe it if it comes from you."

"Tsukune," Moka began uncomfortably. "Our family is nothing like yours or like families you're used to."

"Trust me Moka, I've already noticed that."

"No, what I mean is in my family killing is accepted, even killing other family members. What matters is that the _clan _is strong. The individual members don't matter. Growing up my father would regularly force us to fight each other, 'to the death.' He always stopped us before we struck any fatal wounds but we understood we had to fight seriously and as hard as we could. If we held back or were too weak we understood he would let us be killed. For vampires pride comes before everything Tsukune, even the lives of family members."

Tsukune gave her a look of shock and open disgust. "Wait, so you knew if I became your fiancé my family would be in danger?"

"I… I thought we could keep them safe. I honestly thought no one would find out and they could remain ignorant about our being vampires."

"Naïve," Ria muttered.

"Moka how could you not have told me this? I was willing to go with you even though I knew it was dangerous because I love you and am willing to put myself in danger if it means I can be with you. I never imagined though that it would put my family in danger too. Why didn't you tell me?"

It was rare for Inner Moka to be at a loss for words. She flustered and looked unsure of herself. "There were so many other things to worry about. I didn't think it would matter so long as father approved of you. I hoped in time he would see how amazing you are and not care about your origins."

"Oh me oh my, wasn't that selfish of you?" Ria asked sweetly. "Were you afraid of scaring him off?"

Tsukune was clearly troubled by this new development but still sent a harsh look towards Ria. "You still had no right to do this Ria."

"Don't blame me for fixing the mess you and Moka both created. Frankly, Tsukune, you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" He said incredulously.

"That's right; this was never going to remain a secret. Your parents and cousin were never going to be allowed to become my relatives or my lord father's relatives. That was always impossible. At least this way not only do they get to live they get to climb up the food chain and enjoy the wonders of a new existence. Really now, what was awful? This was clearly the best option."

"No it's not! You could have just left them alone!"

Ria gave an indifferent shrug. "You could have left my family alone. Remember it was never my suggestion you come to Castle Akashiya and overstep your bounds. Blame Moka for creating the situation in the first place. Not me for solving it. Had you both been satisfied with just being lovers none of this would have been necessary."

"You didn't have to have me followed! You didn't have to find out about my family!"

"You didn't have to join mine." Ria rebutted heatedly. "Stop blaming me for learning your secrets. If you didn't have anything to hide in the first place none of this would be necessary."

"I always knew Tsukune was human. He didn't hide it from me." Moka answered.

"This isn't about you anymore, Moka. This is about our father and our family. Having humans connected to us by marriage was always unacceptable and you knew that. All I did was fix the problem you both created."

Tsukune looked at his parents and his cousin. Even if he could tear Ria apart what good would it do now? He understood that there was no going back once you became a vampire. "What happens now?"

"Now," Ria said. "We let them sleep for three days. Then you can introduce them to their wonderful new life."


End file.
